


What Happened In Paris

by isamai



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Cherik Is Canon You Can't Change My Mind, Emma Frost is alive, I made things worse and then better, Jean Grey is Earth's Very Own Guardian Angel, M/M, X-Men: Dark Phoenix (Movie) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:31:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isamai/pseuds/isamai
Summary: Once upon a time two very difficult men loved each other.(this should work as a Dark Phoenix's epilogue)





	What Happened In Paris

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, so excuse me for every article I forgot and every word I misused.

It went like that: darkness. Complete and absolute darkness, stuck in my brains, projecting on all people around me. They had no idea why they suddenly become angry or sad or both – poor homo sapiens around me. I felt like shit.

Irresponsible. Egoistic. Bloody. Asshole.

My mind ran over all possible variations of this mess, that would not happen if I wouldn’t be an arrogant privileged asshole.

I was grieving – ardently and ferociously, it was like a fire was eating my heart, the heart I was always thought was the best part of me. I was crying – when nobody was around, blocking myself from everybody else – Hank kindly let me take some serum because the world isn’t that well adjusted to people like me.

I took the serum. I took one picture of me and Raven nobody knew of – black and white, snapped by my mother, when we with my new sister were too occupied by some elaborate game. I also took the pic of Jean, which she sent me from the New York trip several years ago.

All other my belongings was one suitcase and one bag. All other my belongings I wished I could leave behind were with me, in my mind.

I said to everybody: it’s just a vacation, but actually I wanted to leave forever. Europe seemed a nice place for that, as I wanted to be forgotten to let my students do better than me – of this I was certain, I always knew that they are better people. I originally intended to go somewhere less populated by tourists than Paris, but because of workers strike  I couldn’t leave this city.

Erik appeared suddenly, from the thin air with impossible grace and foxy smile of the person who intended to seduce me with some crazy ideas, which I could never follow. Erik’s mind was as usual closed for me, and we played chess.

I had even let him win – as a goodbye present, right? You should leave people you love with something good.

And oh, I loved him.

How does one love another? How one could love the traitor, who brought him pain, a rule-breaker, a fighter, a man made of impossible dreams about the future? How one’s love could survive all these years? How one could love another like that?

And how one could stop?

I couldn’t, because nothing could make a difference in my heart: somewhere deep inside I was always in the same moment near the fireplace, marvelling at Erik, who was winning one more game, marvelling at everything he was and everything he could be.

I always was a pretender.

Well, at last, all my pretence brought me here.

I was going to jump into the river, the serum had practically finished its effect, and I just would fall asleep – I was drunk enough on wine and…

Well. It’s time, isn’t it?

 

***

 

I could say this without any mindfuckery tricks – Charles was in a dark place, and he felt like shit. He let me win, I could tell that. He made up a nonsense excuse and left. And I wanted to stop him. I wanted to tell him to stop, to drop this wise mask. I wanted to tell him some simple facts:

1)   You love me.

2)   I love you back.

3)   We are both stupid and old. We’ve done enough to deserve peace – and each other.

4)   Please, let’s this time be better men because I want to kiss you for a fucking long time.

I should have said that.

 

At one a.m, I was woken up by this power, which was apparently taken over my body and got me dressed and flying while making excuses in my head.

 

“Jean. What the fuck,” – said I, recognising who it was immediately.

“I’m not good with controlling this without hurting others so shut up, and let me get you there I don’t think I could go without evaporating this river and city with it!” -  and after hearing this I suddenly saw, that I’m in the water, and this asshole is barely seen in the river deepness, and he is… Had he lost his fucking mind completely?

His body was so heavy. He stopped breathing for a couple of moments when miss “I-Don’t-Know-What-I’m-Doing-” Grey did a thing and disappeared, and he started coughing. I don’t know if I could I even tell anyone, how scared I was in that moment when my worst nightmare was becoming reality, but, fortunately, it hadn’t.

When he opened your eyes, still of the same maddening blue colour, I practically wept, but instead, I angrily said:

 

“What the hell you wanted to do? Charles, what the fuck?”

“Why must I be interested in your opinion? It’s my right to…”

“To kill yourself? It’s not a fucking right, Charles!”

“Why the hell you suddenly care? Why the...”

 

Peter once said, that in other life I would be an actor, because to quote my son ‘you are such a queen of drama with cape and speeches’ (he tried to explain to me why he has four girlfriends in one month, making it my fault, cause he is apparently also master of magnetism, albeit of another kind – by the way, I think it’s bullshit excuse).

Peter also said that I’m a melodramatic old man.

Probably he is right about this because I kissed Charles to shut him up, not holding any expectations.

 

***

 

All my anger for being rescued evaporated as water from my clothes. To be fair, if my clothes evaporated too, I wouldn’t be very disappointed.

Erik kissed like a forest fire, hopelessly, but also I had never been kissed so sweetly. I could only hold him, and kiss back, which actually surprised him? It’s seemed we were equally stupid this way. I hold him tight, touching him as I wanted for many years.

 

“We’re old and very stupid people,” – I told him.

He only grinned maniacally: “Well, I suppose you’re right. Do you see what you made me do, Charles? I’m agreeing with you now.”

“I suppose…”

“Stop supposing.”

“Come on, Erik! You know I can’t…”

“Well…”

 

And he carried me in the sky in a very much bridal style.

 

“You’re bloody idiot, Erik! You want us to be in all the world’s yellow papers?” – said I, trying not to laugh and to make us invisible for everybody else.

“I’m not a telepath, who can manipulate people minds, but I think you are, and you could do something with it.”

“Well, actually, I’m trying but frankly saying – I’m tired. How long…?”

“We’re already here - a couple of minutes?”

It was a surprisingly nice place. Very simple décor, but very elegant and stylish, and not in Erik’s usual style…

“It was Emma’s flat. She redecorated it in the 80s, and when we kind of kept it.”

“So she…”

“Yes, she was alive, well - she still is, she just now on vacation somewhere in Asia.”

“And she lets you use it?”

“Well, she has at least two other flats in this city, if something happens.”

 

We talked of her a bit more, I guess because we both have no idea what to do next. The happiness was so sudden and both of us had no idea, how to behave now. We were looking at each other, and I finally said:

 

“What we gonna do next?”

“Read my mind, Charles. I have some ideas.”

 

***

 

I had woken up in a different world with a couple of thoughts:

1)   It was so fucking good.

2)   We need two separated blankets, because someone had stolen mine, and I love sleeping under one. In socks.

He was still sleeping, and I remembered that night.

None of us was shy; Charles was generous with explanations how his body works, each of us was eager to please the other, each of us waited for this moment for so long, and I had never expected that our sex would be so … sexy, for the lack of better word. I had a bunch of fantasies, but nobody could fucking prepared me for Charles being this bossy – and what I would like it that much. That I would enjoy giving up to him so much, because there is a certain freedom in letting go of control, in giving yourself to someone. Also: Charles being this bossy? Fucking hell, it was one of the hottest things in my life.

And certainly, I’m gonna enjoy it a lot.

Oh, look, he had woken up.

 

“You do not gonna kiss me until your gonna brush your teeth, love, seriously, darling, don’t.”

“You think so?” – I kissed him.

“You a such a bastard, Erik. Making me change my mind again?”

“I had no idea I could do that to you.”

“As I’ve said, complete bastard.”

“Am I?”

“Oh, you are!”

“You love it, admit it.”

“Never. Oh come on, stop tickling! It’s unfair! Erik! Stoop, you utter… Goddamn, okay I love it. Are you satisfied?”

“Of course, my love.” – said I.

“It’s weird, how this word could feel like a brand new every time you say it to me. I never thought, never even…”

“Stop thinking.”

And then this man, this gorgeous, funny, bright man smiled.

 

“Make me then,” – said Charles and fucking winked.

 

How could I stay away from this fantastic challenge from this manipulative mindfucker?

I was loving him ardently, making exciting and scary promises  - and he did the same, and for the first time for many years, I kept my mind open for him, and I could never imagine how perfect it would be. How much I wanted that too.

 

“You going grey, you know?” – he said brushing my hair with his fingers.

“I do. It should have happened many years ago, but it…”

“I actually quite like it. A lot.”

“Come on!”

“You going to be one of that frustratingly good looking foxy old men.”

“Well, you aren’t that bad yourself.”

“Faces like mine do not age well, and I wasn’t always that good looking…”

“Bullshit. Just total bullshit.”

“You really think so?”

“I do. How it comes, that no one of your students had an unfortunate crush on you?”

“Well, now in school the main heartthrob is Peter…”

“Please, let’s not discuss my son now. He is…”

“Pain in the ass? I guess this trait runs in your family…”

“CHARLES!”

“Okay, you are right. Don’t look at me like that. Don’t pout, Erik. I love you, you know – and by the way, I’m hungry, and also I need to use a bathroom, so… could you carry me?”

“I hope you know, that this is so because it’s an exceptional situation, and I…”

“You also like it. Come on, I can see it without even reading your mind.”

“You’re such an asshole, why I love you?”

“Because we deserve each other, darling. And if you want I can ask you in a more dramatic manner, if it’s more of your liking – Oh almighty Magneto! You couldn’t be so cruel to a poor paraplegic soul of mine, who was simply thrown into your life by uncaring forces of fate…”

And I laughed because it was funny.

 

We both felt very delicate, very new, very weird because for the first time for many years our future was bright, and we were going to be in this future together.

But, I guess, we’ll get used to it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> to our cherik discord - I love you, people!
> 
> my tumblr is isamai.tumblr.com - come and chat if you want.


End file.
